


i'm coming back home

by jakepurralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, jake is the most precious sleeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurralta/pseuds/jakepurralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy comes home. Jake is already sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm coming back home

Over the course of the past few months, Amy has walked in many times on Jake already being fast asleep.

He sleeps like a burrito.

He always rolls the majority of his body up in the covers and keeps his face nuzzled into the pillow. She thinks he might be trying to compensate for her not lying there with him, because whenever she crawls in bed with him, he quietly kicks the covers off of him and pulls her arm around him.

She doesn't protest.

She doesn't mind.

Sometimes she'll sleep alone at her own place, but without the Jake shaped wad of sheets lying next to her, it feels oddly unfamiliar.

She'd casually mentioned this to Rosa one day, adding that she wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that she felt so awkward not sleeping in the same bed as Jake's, to which the other detective merely shrugged. “So what," Rosa said coolly, “you two are both really into being close to each other. You won't be the first."

Rosa's words simmered in Amy's mind for a long time after that. She was right – there was nothing wrong with preferring to sleep with Jake. She was still her own woman, living her own life. Except, adding Jake to the mix of said life improved it because well, it was Jake.

So she starts choosing to go to his place more often than not, especially after he bought that new mattress for her – for them. She knew that it cost him a fortune and Amy could swear that after the purchase, some items have disappeared from his apartment. Sadly for her, there was no way to confirm this because she had no itemized list of Jake's physical belongings (oh, how she wished she did, though).

They don't really talk about this, but he wordlessly expects her to come over every night. When she does tell him that she'll be spending the night at her own place, she'll notice a flash of disappointment flicker across his face before it's replaced by a gentle smile and nod of the head.

She's spent the previous night at home and now she feels an almost tender jolt of excitement as she pushes Jake's spare key into the lock and opens the door. The room is mostly dark, but Jake kept the light bulbs behind his bed on, instantly drawing her attention to his sleeping form.

He's curled up on the left side of the bed, covers pulled up over his head, though he left a small gap open for his face to stick out.

There's a quietness in the air and inside her head that Amy can only describe as serenity as she tilts her head a little to look at him properly. Watching him lie like this makes her want to just kick her shoes off, toss her coat on the couch and crawl in bed next to him.

But she lightly scolds him every time he tries to pull that with her, so she tears her eyes away from him and moves to the bathroom to wash up.

When she returns a few minutes later, the covers are already down to his feet, indicating that he wasn't quite as asleep as she initially thought.

He keeps his eyes firmly shut but his lips form a smile. “What do you wanna do?" he mutters groggily, asking the question they ask each other every night.

She considers the question, then starts curling herself around him. “Just be here." She tells him as a way of answering.

He turns his body and locks her arms further around him, letting out a contented sigh. “What did I do to deserve you?" It's a bit of a heavy question that came out not louder than a whisper, and Amy knows that he probably won't remember this in the morning.

She answers anyway. “So much."

He makes another muttering sound and starts to fall back asleep. Before falling asleep herself, Amy decides to remember this moment for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after 3x17 confirmed the fact that Jake is a precious burrito sleeper and was originally an 80 word fic, but then I realized I'm not about that life. I hope you liked v2 though.


End file.
